


My First and Last

by peanatbutterjelly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beach Holidays, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Jaehyun is a good friend, Light Angst, Long Shot, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Summer Romance, Swearing, blink and you might miss it, implied johnyong, implied noren, side JohnYong, side noren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanatbutterjelly/pseuds/peanatbutterjelly
Summary: Prompt #5 - Doyoung's been far too stressed lately. Jaehyun hates seeing his best friend like this, especially now that summer has just begun. Thus begins Operation: Relax Doyoung.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: jaedo digest: vol. 2





	My First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been long since I've written any long shot fics really, and I'd like to apologise in advance for the 11k+ words of word vomit TT.TT Despite the fact that I did have some trouble writing this along the way (you know, life happens sometimes), I have to admit that I really did enjoy writing this and I hope you like it anon, even though it is very, very long hhhh. Fun fact, this was actually inspired by short films and travel videos on Youtube that really left an impression on me, and the setting for my ideal confession is actually what I would want in real life hehe so I hope you don't mind me slotting in my own personal life in some way too! ^^;;; 
> 
> P.S. I decided to dedicate this fic to my Filipino mutuals as well hehe so keep on reading to find out how I did so! (Clue: It's a place!)
> 
> Alright, enough talking, it's time for the fic, shall we?

To most people, it was just a typical Friday in winter on the ski slopes of Gangwon-do. Temperatures were definitely below freezing, with everyone decked out in their bulky winter gear, despite the sun shining high in the cerulean blue sky, and the air was thin, with the cool winter breeze caressing everybody’s faces. However, it wasn’t just a typical day for 16-year-olds Kim Doyoung, Jeong Jaehyun, Johnny Seo and Lee Taeyong. 

All four of them had recently graduated from middle school and while it was rare for middle school students to go for graduation trips, they had decided on one as they were all going to different high schools, and even countries, to study. As much as they wanted to go on your typical summer beach vacation, the decision was not theirs to make yet, and it simply couldn’t be helped that their graduation ceremonies only took place in December and January. So they simply made do with what they had and after some convincing (and allowing their parents to come along), they had all been allowed to spend a good 4 days and 3 nights on the slopes. It wasn’t what they wanted, but they were actually happy, and that was all that mattered. 

If one were to be completely honest, they were a pretty odd group to begin with, given that they had almost nothing binding all four of them together. Doyoung was the smart, strict, yet kind, student council president; Jaehyun was the handsome and athletic bowling captain, also known as the school’s pride and joy; Johnny was the tall and charismatic Middle Blocker of the volleyball team who somehow had a knack for DJ-ing; and Taeyong who was the quiet but extremely talented captain of the dance team. However, all it took was a detention for all of them in their second year, and after reading each other’s stories on why they were there in the first place, the four of them became inseparable after that.

There was no doubt in their mind that they were sad to see each other go to separate places, but they also understood that it was just the part and parcel of growing up. It was established that if they were truly fated, life would converge their paths again at some point in time and as long as they kept in touch, they were assured that they would be okay. And over the course of the next 3 days, it was as if they forgot about what was coming, instead choosing to simply live in the moment and have fun with one another for as much and as long as they possibly could. 

It was only on the last night when Jaehyun woke up to find that Doyoung was no longer in his bed and when he groggily checked the time, he realised it was 3am, clearly an ungodly hour for anyone to be awake. However, he could not help but feel worried for his best friend, so he put on his jacket and shoes, just in case he’d find Doyoung outside walking around or something. 

Turns out, it was not that hard to spot a familiar figure in the restaurant with a warm cup of hot chocolate on the table. Without any warning, Jaehyun made his way to sit opposite Doyoung, which made the latter jump out of his skin in shock. 

“Goddamnit Jae. You could have at least said something the moment you sat down.” He commented, though there was no real bite in his tone, which only rendered a chuckle from Jaehyun. 

“It’s 3am, Doyochi. Why are you still awake?” 

It was obvious that Jaehyun was still in his groggy state of mind, and he knew that if he closed his eyes and yawned, he would probably be out like a light once again, but he also knew that it would be rude to simply doze off in front of Doyoung. Therefore, he ordered himself a cup of hot cocoa too as an attempt to stay awake until Doyoung was ready to go to bed.

Because that’s what best friends do, isn’t it?

“I don’t know really. Given that it’s technically our last day together, especially since Johnny’s flying off to the States in 2 days, I literally just wanted to live out this day to the fullest. I didn’t know what else to do and I didn’t want to disturb you either so I simply came down to enjoy the serenity.” 

Jaehyun nodded in acknowledgement as he took a sip of his hot cocoa, listening to Doyoung continue what he wanted to say. 

“It’s so cool, isn’t it, to think that this is the same area with all the hustle and bustle in the day but at night, it’s just a place so quiet that all you have are just you and your thoughts.” 

Doyoung was now looking out the window with bliss written all over his face, and if Jaehyun were to be completely honest, his best friend looked ethereal like this. There was a street lamp right outside the window and the stray light just so happened to cast right on Doyoung at the right angle, accentuating his defined jawline and it made it look as if he had the universe in his eyes. Jaehyun did not mean to yawn the moment Doyoung looked right at him after that brief moment of silence, but Doyoung only smiled and shook his head. 

“If you’re tired, you should go back and rest, Jae. There’s no need to stay up with me.” Doyoung chuckled, once again picking up his cup to take a sip of his now lukewarm cocoa, “Or if you’re adamant on staying with me, you could keep talking to prevent yourself from falling asleep.” 

At this point, Jaehyun was convinced that whatever he would say or do was no longer controlled by logic anymore, because he was so tired, and true enough, he posed a question that the alert Jaehyun would only regret later if he knew. 

“Hmm… Let’s talk about love because… why not?” 

“We barely started and we’re already delving into such a serious topic?” Doyoung chuckled once again, but continued anyway without a moment’s hesitation, “But sure. What would you like to talk about?” 

“Well… I’ve always been curious about one thing, or more like it’s always interesting to hear what other people have to say to the same question,” Jaehyun paused, “How do you want your ideal confession to go?” 

“Now that escalated quickly. Jae, I suggest you sleep after this because I’m pretty sure you’ll regret having asked me this tomorrow morning and hopefully, you’ll forget this by then.” Doyoung replied in a teasing manner, only to receive a blissful, yet tired, smile from Jaehyun. 

It did not take long for Doyoung to actually come up with something, because he already knew what he wanted to a certain extent. In all honesty, it was strange to think Doyoung liked anything to do with summer, and it surely did not help that he was constantly lamenting on the dilemma of washing his feet after a day out on the beach (as much as he’d love to get rid of the grime, he’d be stepping back onto the pavement with sand after he was done washing it off anyway) and the fact that he was always guaranteed a sunburn, no matter how much sunblock he applied. However, comfort was also a big part of Doyoung’s life, and the beach was a place where one never had to care too much about what one wore, as compared to the rest of the seasons, and maybe that was why Doyoung chose to close one eye about it. 

And besides, the beach was always a good idea when escaping the hustle and bustle of the hectic city life they experienced in Seoul, where you were only surrounded with skyscrapers. At the beach though, you were surrounded with crystal clear waters that stretched out as far as the eye could see, random islands shrouded in greenery, golden sand and cerulean blue skies — just the thought of it was able to bring a smile to Doyoung’s face. He was also a fan of stargazing too and a beach couldn’t have been a more perfect place to do just that. 

Lost in his own thoughts, he almost forgot that he had not answered Jaehyun’s question, and just by taking a glance, it was clear that if Doyoung stalled any longer, the former would enter dreamland before he even heard the latter’s answer. Doyoung had to admit that Jaehyun was pretty cute though, with his head propped up using his forearm, which only accentuated his chubby cheeks, and his eyes threatening to close at any moment as the snowfall outside lulled him to sleep. 

_ Okay, Doyoung, stop stalling. Just give him your answer. Who knows? This might be useful for future references — OKAY, TIME TO STOP RIGHT THERE. _

“My ideal confession…” Doyoung began, and Jaehyun snapped out of his reverie right then and there, using whatever energy he had left to pay attention to what Doyoung had to say, “I’d like to have it in the tropics, a beach resort in particular, and it would be nice to hear it either while we’re watching the sunset with cocktails in our hand, or when we’re lying down on a picnic mat watching the stars… Sounds nice right?”

Jaehyun nodded, but asked a question that again, Doyoung never saw coming, “But wait, did you just say ‘we’?”

_ Oh shit, Kim Doyoung. It’s clear you need sleep too. Quick, think of something! _

“Yes…? I mean, the pronoun ‘We’ is used to describe two people right, with one being me and the other being my significant other?” 

_ I hope he bought that. _

“Hmm… Not wrong.” Jaehyun replied as if it was a matter of fact, to Doyoung’s relief, but deep down, he could not tell if the former had caught on. 

“Anyway, I’m tired, Jae. Let’s go back to bed once you finish up, alright? I don’t want to be asked why the two of us look like pandas tomorrow morning.” 

Jaehyun only laughed at the remark, finishing the last bit of cocoa, before getting up so that the two of them could head back to their room to actually sleep till the sun came up. Doyoung was walking a lot quicker than him, so Jaehyun naturally trailed behind, and as he looked at the former’s adorable retreating form, he only had one thought in his head. 

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

********

As the months went by, it was as if the whole group’s dynamics had shifted with time. Back then, it was necessary for the all to come together for anything and everything, be it going for lunches, hanging out, being in the same group for group projects and making sacrifices just to be in the same class. Now, it was safe to say that the 4 of them had reached the stable part of any lifelong friendship. 

Despite making the last verbal promise of staying in touch as much as possible when the group sent Johnny off at the airport, it proved to be easier said than done. For starters, the academics were already a lot more intense than what they had experienced in middle school, which meant more time was needed to focus on one’s studies, especially when they were all gunning towards doing well for the CSATs — the literal key to their future. It also did not help that all of them were leaders of their co-curricular activities too, which proved to be even more demanding given their already erratic and not to mention, clashing, schedules. And it definitely did not help that Johnny was literally a good 15 hours behind. 

Initially, it was a given that the boys had heavy hearts with this new discovery, but over time, they began to simply accept it as it is, and realised that they did not exactly have to keep in touch all the time to ensure that their friendship remained as strong as before. They had already built quite a strong foundation for themselves and they soon figured that nothing was ever going to change that — they were always going to be friends, no matter what, and once all of them started to adopt this thought, things just became a lot easier. Of course, whenever they could, they’ll at least strive to meet at least 3 times over the longer summer and winter breaks, especially since it was guaranteed that Johnny would be in town. 

And just like that, 3 years passed in a blink of an eye, and the boys were already on their way to embarking on their final chapter of their academic lives. It did not come as a surprise that all of them had done well in their respective schools, graduating in the top 5% of the cohort, and perhaps it was just the perfect time for fate to do its work, or so they realised. For Taeyong, he had been awarded with a scholarship to pursue Modern Dance at The Juilliard School, and without any hesitation at all, he knew that was exactly what he was going for. 

“So you’ll finally get to be closer with the man of your dreams, huh?” Doyoung teased, a mischievous smile etched upon his face. 

“W-what are you talking about? This has nothing to do with him!” Taeyong stammered as he tried to keep his composure, though he was already doing a terrible job with a gradually reddening face.

“If you say so, Tae,” Doyoung said, taking a sip of his iced latte, “It’s as if you did not just tell me about your growing feelings for Johnny over the past 3 years, especially since you guys keep in touch the most. I don’t know how you do it, but this is literally your chance, and you’ll be an idiot to blow it, right Jaehyun?”

“Y-Yeah…” Jaehyun stammered, nearly choking on his iced americano at the sudden callout, “And besides, if it brings you any comfort, I think he likes you too. He hasn’t really said it out, but I’ve known him for the past 16 years, I have to know when he likes somebody.”

“You guys… really think so?” Taeyong asked in disbelief, and the pair sitting opposite him nodded as convincingly as they possibly could. However, it was not difficult to miss the look that Taeyong gave to Jaehyun when Doyoung took another sip of his latte as he looked around the cafe. It was a look of beckoning, and Jaehyun knew all too well as to what Taeyong was trying to drive at. Unfortunately, Jaehyun could only shake his head with a slightly dejected smile on his face, signalling that it was not the time for such things yet. 

“I know I’ve accepted a long time ago that you guys are weird, but why do the both of you have suspicious expressions on your faces? Is there something that the two of you are hiding?” Doyoung turned to the both of them and squinted, suspicion written all over his face. 

“N-No! I was just doing some facial exercises! You know how it is, all dancers need to practice our facial expressions from time to time…” Taeyong replied quickly with a grimace, and though it was clear that Doyoung did not buy Taeyong’s words one bit, the former did not say anything, and instead resorted to simply shrugging his shoulders and changing the subject of conservation.

You see, the look that Taeyong had given Jaehyun while the man in question was not looking was the “Why haven’t you asked him out?” look. While Taeyong and Johnny were busy courting and silently pining over one another, Jaehyun and Doyoung found themselves hanging out more and more as a pair during their time in high school. Their schedules were similar, the subjects they took were similar and both their houses and schools were relatively nearer to one another. To be very honest, there wasn’t really a need to meet for anything in particular, but it was a known fact that the two of them simply enjoyed each other’s company. 

For the most part, Jaehyun was like a confidante to Doyoung whom he could unload all of his stresses and problems to without any judgement at all, given that the former was an extremely good listener. There was no explanation for it, but spending time with Jaehyun never failed to make Doyoung a lot more calm and relaxed, something which a worrywart like him actually needed — it was as if Jaehyun was his anchor that was keeping him grounded. And of course, he always found himself missing Jaehyun deeply, especially when it came to his dimples, his deep laugh and a face that lit up the room whenever he smiled. 

In the case of Jaehyun, he simply liked to listen to the many stories that went on in his life. In his very own opinion, he felt that his life paled in comparison to Doyoung’s, but Doyoung always seemed to be interested in Jaehyun’s endeavours too, which made the latter more than happy to share about his intense bowling practices. Not only that, he just loved seeing Doyoung’s gummy smile whenever he shared his anecdotes from practice, or the dimples that popped up at the corner of his eyes when he laughed out loud, and frankly, Jaehyun could not have been more proud of the fact that he was the cause of all that. 

In other words, it was safe to say that the crush he had on Doyoung ever since their middle school days never died off, and it was also obvious to everybody except for Doyoung, it seemed. It was just not hard to notice how Jaehyun constantly went out of his way for the latter, and while it might seem like a wasted opportunity for some, Jaehyun was totally fine with this arrangement. 

If things were to happen between the both of them, he would be more than willing to welcome the experience with open arms. However, if they were to remain friends, as much as it might hurt, Jaehyun was also all ready to accept that, because at least he would feel like he tried his best.

“It’s not time yet,” Jaehyun told himself relentlessly, “Just a little while more and when the time’s right, I’ll do it. I’ll know when the time is right.”

Turns out, another 2 years passed by, and Jaehyun had not said a single word about his feelings for Doyoung (and vice versa). However, it was starting to become evident that things were starting to get a little complicated between the two, simply because they decided to become roommates the moment they realised that they were heading to the same university, and that was none other than the prestigious Yonsei University, with Doyoung pursuing Literature and Jaehyun pursuing Accountancy. Hence, because they had to spend so much time together now, the once baby elephant in the room started to grow, and it wasn’t long before the both of them felt as if they had unintentionally entered into a state of a push-and pull. 

And perhaps that was the reason as to why Doyoung decided to find means and ways to spend less time at the their shared apartment, as he swarmed himself with assignments, student union commitments, and a newly found part-time job at a quaint cafe just outside the campus grounds. It was a no brainer that Jaehyun felt a slight pang in his heart when he began to observe this newfound way of life that Doyoung had set up for himself, especially since the latter constantly seemed to be overwhelmed with the many things he had on his plate. His sleep cycle was thrown off balance, his cheeks were starting to look sunken and his complexion had almost become an ashen grey. 

Jaehyun had absolutely no idea why Doyoung was doing this to himself, and it was not like he had the time to ask either, but he continued to provide whatever support he could for the latter, whether it was in terms of getting breakfast, coffee or anything he needed — including tucking him to bed because Doyoung had a terrible habit of falling asleep at the desk. Frankly, Doyoung had no idea why he threw himself into such a hectic cycle either. It just seemed like the right fight or flight response in his mind, but one thing’s for sure, he never failed to express his gratitude whenever he could in his own silent and subtle ways. 

It was not until a day before the summer holidays when Jaehyun decided that enough was enough, and all he needed was that necessary push from Taeyong when he got through the very last leg of his finals that morning. In fact, their best friend probably got tired watching the both of them refusing to make the first move too, and he was sure to make it obvious in the message he sent, even when it was 3am in New York. 

“You know what Jae, why not take matters into your own hands? As much as we know Doyoung’s the seemingly feisty one in this dynamic (which explains as to why you guys would actually make a great couple), we all know that he’s not going to make the first move, and I’m not about to watch him spiral out of control because of the fact that he’s scared of his own feelings too. He’s told me how he feels so I suggest you trust me on this one. If you really want the nitty-gritty details, you’d have to do that yourself, because I think that’s what you’d very much prefer, deep down inside. I don’t have to tell you what to do, Jae, but be gentle while you go about it alright? You’ve got this, and besides, you guys are not getting any younger so quick, before it’s too late.”

That was all Jaehyun needed to embark on his self-proclaimed Operation: Relax Kim Doyoung. And with absolutely no hesitation at all, he booked a flight for two to the beautiful island of Boracay in the Philippines for the next weekend, as well as did thorough research on the things they could do, eat and see there. He had spent a good 2 hours hunched over at his desk making all the necessary arrangements, and as soon as he made the last booking, Jaehyun heard the beep of the electronic lock that the two of them had set up when they first moved in — a sign that Doyoung was finally home after his very last finals paper. 

With that, Jaehyun practically slammed his laptop screen down on the keyboard and walked with a slight skip in his steps to the door, just like an excited puppy greeting its owner after a long day of work. And true enough, one glance at Doyoung was enough to tell that he was running on caffeine to curb the severe lack of sleep, and he only smiled tiredly at Jaehyun when he noticed the latter leaning against the wall with a disapproving look. 

“Hey Jae.” Doyoung croaked out, throwing himself onto the couch, before getting up again in a split second to get to his room. 

“And where are you going? You just finished finals, Doie.” Jaehyun asked, concern evident in his voice. 

“I know, Jae… But the young ones have been covering for me for the past 2 weeks and they deserve their rest too,” Doyoung’s eyebrows furrowed as he scrolled through the messages on his phone, “Oh? that’s weird, Mr Moon just told me that my shifts have been shortened. But why though…” 

_ Keep your composure, Jae, pretend that this was absolutely not your doing at all. _

“I’ve missed you…” Jaehyun muttered under his breath with a pout, but it was only then when he realised that he had actually vocalised his thoughts out loud when Doyoung walked past him to go to their shared bathroom, 

_ Oh shit. _

“Same here,” Doyoung answered, stopping in his tracks as he looked at Jaehyun with slightly empty eyes, “I’m sorry that I’ve been such an ass, Jae, but I promise that I’ll spend more time with you this week, alright? It’s the least I can do for leaving you on your own for so long, and besides, there’s no excuse anymore, huh? It’s literally summer.”

Jaehyun nodded fervently at Doyoung’s statement, a triumphant smile on his face, which Doyoung only chuckled at as he shook his head. In retrospect, Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he was dreaming, but he would like to think that he heard Doyoung call him “Cute”, and yes, he couldn’t be happier at the fact that Operation: Relax Kim Doyoung was well on its way to becoming a success. 

Once again, the week passed quickly, and to everyone’s surprise (including Johnny and Taeyong), Doyoung actually did keep his promise and spent lots of time with Jaehyun, or at least in relative to the time they spent with one another before, and they pretty much did everything together. Whether it was preparing breakfast, window shopping, grocery shopping, going to the movies or going for night walks around the Hangang River, you could find one by finding the other, and while it did not actually take them long to rekindle their friendship back to what it was before, Jaehyun knew that it was only a matter of time before the issue at hand, the one that they had spent so much time walking around it and avoiding, comes back to haunt them. 

Luckily for the two, it never actually reached that point, and as of one day before the surprise trip that Doyoung still had no idea about, they were still best friends, not “best friends with a complicated relationship”. However, just as Jaehyun was about to break the news to Doyoung about their 4 Day 3 Night getaway, he was interrupted by the shrill ring of Doyoung’s phone, which was for an urgent call made by Taeil that Doyoung would have to take the full-time shift as one of them had called in sick. The full-timer also happened to be the best souffle pancake maker, and given that Doyoung was the second best and the fact that their menu launch was today, Doyoung was the only choice that Taeil had. 

“I’m so sorry, Jae, this is really important to Taeil hyung. Please understand alright? I’ll make it up to you, I promise!” Doyoung said in a panicked tone as he buzzed around the house to pack his bag for a long day at work and before Jaehyun could say goodbye, Doyoung was already out the door. Sighing, Jaehyun only whipped out his phone and sent Doyoung an encouraging message just before a brilliant idea popped up into his mind — He was going to pack Doyoung’s luggage for him. 

It might sound ridiculous to a lot of people, but there was no telling as to when Doyoung would be coming home and the flight was at 7.30am, meaning that this was the only practical option, especially since Jaehyun did not want to give his best friend any room to back out of the operation that was meant for him anyway. He knew exactly what Doyoung liked to wear for such trips and how he liked his things packed, and it barely took him 3 hours to pack both their luggages. 

Jaehyun’s heart was literally pumping with excitement, even though this quick getaway was solely meant as an attempt to give Doyoung the break that he rightfully deserved. In retrospect, he had enough adrenaline running through his veins to the point that he would rush to the airport if he could and he actually had half a mind to leave the luggages by the door so that they would have no time to lose when they needed to leave. Thankfully, the logical part of his mind still had a voice, and in order not to ruin the element of surprise, he made space in their closets to ensure that the luggages stood upright in them. 

It was not like Doyoung would notice the difference as to how his luggage was placed… right? 

Of course, Jaehyun was right, because the moment Doyoung came home in the dead of night, fatigue was clearly written all over his face and the way he dragged his feet only proved that even more. With some help from Jaehyun, Doyoung was off to the showers and after getting his hair dried and dozing off while the former was at it, he was out like a light the moment his head came into contact with his soft and fluffy pillow. Jaehyun cooed at the way Doyoung buried himself into the blankets, and he wasn’t sure where all the courage came from, but he found himself leaning down to give Doyoung a kiss in his hair before turning off the lights and closing the door gently behind him. 

Glancing up at the IKEA clock that they had hung up on the wall above the couch, the both of them only had 5 hours left before their flight, and despite the full day that passed, Jaehyun was still as excited as ever, perhaps even more so now, and it was indeed no surprise that he only managed to catch a combined total of 45 minutes of sleep. He knew he was going to regret this decision the moment he woke up to the shrill blaring of his alarm, but it was all going to be worth it for Operation: Relax Kim Doyoung. 

Doyoung was clearly still in Dreamland by the time Jaehyun walked into his room to wake him up, given the fact that he had not changed his sleeping position at all. It was a known fact that the sleeping boy was known to be quite the light sleeper, but it was safe to say that a whole day of entertaining customers and making souffle pancakes was enough to make anyone this tired. Jaehyun could stare at Doyoung’s adorable sleeping form all day, but they had a plane to catch, and as bad as the former felt, he shook the latter gently, in hopes that he would wake up in 3 shakes.

“Hmm… Mmm…” Doyoung groaned, burying himself deeper into the covers after giving Jaehyun a disapproving look. 

“Doie, we need to get up.”

“What for, Jae…” His best friend croaked, voice heavy with sleep and eyelids as heavy as lead, “The sun hasn’t even risen and there’s no way in hell I’ll be awake before it…” 

“I have a surprise for you!” Jaehyun whispered excitedly, hoping Doyoung would get the message.

“Can it wait…” Doyoung whined, voice muffled by the pillow that he was hugging. 

“Nope, there’s a fixed timing and I swear, you need to see this! It’s a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!” 

At this point, Jaehyun was just trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of his white lies, but it seemed like Doyoung finally gave in to his requests, as he sat up abruptly with eyes barely open and hair sticking out in all directions. 

“This better be worth it, Jae, or you’re getting it from me.” 

And with that, he made his way to the bathroom after grabbing the first t-shirt he saw at the top of the pile and his favourite pair of light blue denim jeans. It took quite a while, but Jaehyun was glad that he had some time on his hands to get both their luggages out and make sure that he had everything he needed for this adventure of a lifetime. It sounded dramatic in his mind, but he was literally going to use this opportunity to confess to his best friend, crush and soulmate once and for all, so his heart figured that his feelings were absolutely valid.

Doyoung was still yawning as he struggled to get his feet into his trusty white Nike Air sneakers, and it was only then when he noticed that Jaehyun was holding onto two luggages. He stopped tying his shoelaces for a while and stared at them intently, before shrugging his shoulders and going back to his shoelaces.

“Why are you holding onto two luggages?” Doyoung finally asked, but Jaehyun only shot him a small smile and a wink, before answering with a quick, “You’ll see.” in a sing-song tone. 

The drive to the airport was pretty uneventful, which was more than a good thing in Jaehyun’s eyes, and even though it would usually take one a solid 1 hour to get there from Seoul, they had reached the carpark in a record time of 45 minutes. As expected, Doyoung was fast asleep in the passenger’s seat, except that he had woken up immediately after the car came to a stop. It was obvious that he was still groggy and probably needed way more sleep, but at least he could fumble with the seatbelt and get out of the car with minimal issues. 

Except for the fact that he wasn’t exactly moving in a straight line once he started walking, which Jaehyun quickly stopped by keeping Doyoung as close to him as remotely possible, because the last thing he needed was Doyoung either tripping on his own two feet or getting into a car accident. It was an empty carpark, sure, and no cars should be coming in at this ungodly hour, but Jaehyun simply could not afford to take any chances at this point. 

He was this close to getting through the difficult bit of Operation: Relax Kim Doyoung, and he was definitely not going to let anything stand in the way now. 

Doyoung still continued to remain pretty out of it though, even when it was clear that they were in the departure terminal of the airport, and he did not seem to actually notice anything awry until they reached the counter to receive their airplane tickets and check-in their baggage.

“Good morning!” The lady behind the counter chirped, “May I have your passports please?” 

“Wait, Jaehyun, where are we?” Doyoung asked in a suspicious tone, and one look at Doyoung was enough to show that the latter was wide awake now with all signs of fatigue washed away, “Isn’t this the airport?”

“Yeah, it is.” Jaehyun replied matter-of-factly, focusing his gaze on the lady behind the counter rather than Doyoung. 

“And… Why are we here?”

“Welcome to Operation: Relax Kim Doyoung!” Jaehyun said, finally giving in to his excitement as he spoke gleefully, “We are going on a 4 day 3 night trip to Boracay and no, Mr Kim, there’s no changing your mind here. I’ve bought the tickets, arranged for an airport pickup, booked our lodging and made arrangements for the activities that we’re going to do!”

“Jeong Jaehyun,” Doyoung spoke sternly, practically glaring daggers at his now extremely bubbly best friend (it was a little cute though, he had to admit, as he had never seen Jaehyun this happy before), “Have you conveniently forgotten that I have commitments to attend to?”

“I’ve got that all covered too. Both the student union and your boss feel like you deserve a break so here I am doing my part to ensure all that!”

At this point, Doyoung was at a loss for words, jaw hanging open as he tried to process what he was going to say with the very fatigued mind of his, and it did not help that he was in a state of utter surprise either. 

“Alright, Mr Jeong and Mr Kim, your flight will be at 7.30am and the boarding gate, A15, will open at 6.50am. Thank you and enjoy your flight!” The lady spoke enthusiastically again, waving at the pair as they walked off. 

“So you’re telling me that my lack of student union meetings and my significantly shorter work shifts were all because of you?” Doyoung asked again, only to be replied with a coy and teasing, “What do you think?” 

“Jeong Jaehyun, I swear to god, this trip better be worth it or I’m literally going to kill you in 4 days and 3 nights from now.” 

********

It was slightly more than a week ago when Jaehyun found himself sitting in front of his laptop after his very last paper of finals season, researching to see where he could bring Doyoung for Operation: Kim Doyoung. There were honestly so many options that he could have chose from, especially when it came to beach resorts, but he had heard many good things about the beautiful island of Boracay and after a very quick Google search of what the place had to offer, he knew right away that this was what Doyoung had in mind when it came to relaxation. 

And turns out, the island was exactly what Jaehyun had seen in the photos that he came across during his search, and it was also exactly like the place Doyoung mentioned that he would like to hear a confession of love, from his one and only, in. No matter where one looked, it was likely that one would find themselves surrounded by clear waters that went all the way to the horizon in different shades of blue, golden (or white) sand and greenery, all under cerulean blue skies with minimal cloud cover. This was going to be their paradise for the next 4 days , and Jaehyun had to thank the Almighty that as much as he was excited about this trip, he had not forgotten to bring lots of sunblock along, which Doyoung was inherently grateful for as well.

The pair started off their trip with a very relaxing first day on the island, given that they had spent a whole day travelling, and it surely did not help that the both of them were running on a severe lack of rest. As much as Jaehyun had excitement and adrenaline running through his veins at the fact that he managed to successfully kickstart Operation: Relax Kim Doyoung, it was only a matter of time before the effects wore off, and he was soon starting to look like a very handsome zombie. If he was already one, you could imagine as to how Doyoung looked, despite sleeping through most of the travelling. 

Hence, after checking into the beautiful villa that Jaehyun had booked for the two of them, which came with a fully furnished kitchen, a romantic dinner table, a cozy living room, and not to mention a swimming pool, the very first thing they did was to eat a very hearty and delicious local dinner cooked by the head chef of the resort itself. Both of them were mostly silent throughout, occasionally pausing to compliment the food and feeding each other when they realised that the other had not taken any of that particular dish yet. It was a simple gesture, but it was not hard to notice how the other got a little shy when they were on the receiving end. 

“Thanks for doing all this for me, Jae.” Doyoung said in a relaxed tone with a grateful smile on his face, as he patted his stomach while leaning against the backrest of his chair, and Jaehyun could not be happier seeing how truly happy Doyoung was. 

Unfortunately, little did Doyoung know what the second day of Operation: Relax Kim Doyoung entailed, and that was a whole onslaught of thrilling activities, ranging from ziplining horizontally down to a small island across from the mainland and cliff diving. It was basically the type of activities that Jaehyun loved doing, but Doyoung hated, and it was a given that he would be scared out of his wits at all the starting points.

“You know how I said that I was grateful for you just last night?” Doyoung asked in a very accusing manner as he was being strapped into the zipline, “I take that back because I officially hate you now.”

“Nah, you don’t.” Jaehyun chuckled at Doyoung’s fear, with his ghostly white appearance and the way he grabbed the metal bar so tightly that his own knuckles turned white too. 

“Oh, try me, Jeong Jaehyun. You know damn well how I am at holding grudges. If there was a continuous assessment for this, you can bet that I’ll ace it with no problems at all.”

“I have something special at the end of the day. Believe me, you are going to love it.”

“I’m holding onto your word and if that doesn’t happen, I’m packing my bags. Believe me on this one.”

And off they went, with Doyoung screaming his lungs out and Jaehyun laughing out loud, trying his best to film the whole experience as steadily as possible with one hand, given that Doyoung was gripping onto the other so tightly that he was convinced it was going to have an imprint of Doyoung’s 10 fingers. Nobody knew where the latter got his courage midway through, but when he finally opened his eyes, his breath was truly taken away by the beautiful scenery that surrounded him, and seeing Doyoung like this only reminded Jaehyun of the slightly selfish reason behind this trip. 

It was not like he could help it either, simply because Doyoung looked the best when he was happy and seeing his eyes turn into little crescent moons, as well as his wide gummy smile, just made Jaehyun return the same exact expression too. When the former finally caught sight of Jaehyun’s expression towards the end though, he definitely felt the butterflies fluttering about in his stomach and his heart skipping a beat at how good his best friend of 18 years looked. He always knew that Jaehyun was pretty much the son of Adonis, but everything about him just felt different now. 

Jaehyun wasn’t just his best friend, or his confidante, or his soulmate, or his anchor. Not anymore, because he had officially become the man that Doyoung now wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and that was a scary thought. There was no explanation for it really, but Doyoung had always felt like Jaehyun deserved someone better than him, a thought that weighed heavy on his shoulders ever since that graduation trip in the snowy peaks of Gangwon-do. However, before Doyoung’s mind could wander off any further, the abrupt brake at the end was enough to snap him out of his reverie and wear the same bright smile, hoping that Jaehyun did not sense the sudden change in atmosphere. 

“So, what did you think?” Jaehyun asked proudly, casually throwing an arm over Doyoung’s shoulders, which made the latter’s breath hitch and thankfully, he still had the mind to keep his composure.

“A part of me still wants to kill you, so don’t get ahead of yourself,” Doyoung replied, but with no real bite in his voice, “But perhaps it wasn’t as bad as I thought…” 

“See? Aren’t I amazing, but I have a surprise for you before I actually give you the big surprise at the end of the day.” Jaehyun now had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Doyoung could not help but gulp in fear at what his best friend might be planning. 

“We’re going cliff diving, so yes, feel free to jump off 5, 8 or 15-metre platforms, I promise, it’s going to be worth it.” Jaehyun assured, tugging at Doyoung’s hand as a sign for him to walk a little quicker, even though his feet were almost on the verge of being rooted to the ground. 

“Jeong Jaehyun,” Doyoung made a point to emphasise on every single syllable, “I hardly use such foul language, but you can bet your life savings on the fact that I’ll be shouting a really loud “Fuck you, Jeong Jaehyun!” from the highest platform.” 

And true enough, Doyoung really did keep his word with the proclamation he made, because here he was about to jump off the highest platform, with Jaehyun who had his hand in his own. If the latter wasn’t there, Doyoung would have tapped out of this activity immediately, but Jaehyun’s firm hold somehow gave him just enough bravery to try this once-in-a-lifetime activity out. Jaehyun had a wide smile on his face, even larger than the one on the zipline, and frankly, he looked so cute to the point that Doyoung just wanted to give those mochi-like cheeks a kiss. 

“Any last words before we jump?” 

“Sure, and that is fuck you, Jeong Jaehyun!” Doyoung screamed, before taking the leap, and both of them landed in with a huge splash in a matter of seconds. 

Jaehyun, being the stronger swimmer of the two, immediately swam to Doyoung when the other surfaced, mannerism clear that he was still recovering from the shock from feeling as if he just jumped off a 4-storey building. However, when Jaehyun was of close proximity, what he did not expect was one strong shove to his head from Doyoung. 

“What was that for?” Jaehyun asked, laughing as he did so.

“For threatening my safety. What the hell happened to Operation: Relax Kim Doyoung? This better be the last one of the day.” Doyoung spoke firmly, despite struggling to get his shaking limbs working so that he could get back to shore.

“It is,” Jaehyun assured, “I promise, and this time, I’m actually serious.”

Turns out, Jaehyun actually wasn’t lying for once in his life, given that the both of them were now headed back to the resort after half a day of life threatening, terrifying and adrenaline-inducing activities. In fact, all they did for the rest of the afternoon was to relax by the beach with a cocktail each, and Doyoung, exhausted from all the events, ended up taking a nap on the deck chair while Jaehyun reviewed his footage on his Go Pro. 

Only the Almighty knows how much time had passed, but it was only when Jaehyun checked his phone that his memory was jolted — he had booked a sunset cruise for the both of them. Their destination was just a 10-minute walk away, but he only had 5 minutes left before the boat was supposed to set sail, and without waiting a second longer, he got up, shook Doyoung, way harder than he ever did, and exclaimed, “Quick!!! We’re going to be late! Come on!” 

That was when Doyoung jolted out of his nap too, thinking something serious had happened, but he did not have much time to think about what was actually going on either, before he found himself simply functioning on autopilot and running as fast as his legs could carry him with Jaehyun. Luckily, despite being a minute late, or perhaps two, the owner of the boat still greeted them with a big smile, as if he was relieved to see them, and a laugh to see just how exasperated the two were. Jaehyun was a lot fitter than Doyoung, who was currently wheezing, but at least he still had enough energy to get himself on the boat, and of course, with the assistance of the ever gentlemanly Jaehyun. 

The sunset was truly such a beautiful sight that both of them could not help but look straight at it with an unwavering gaze. Rather than taking pictures of the bright orange sun that was slowly sinking beneath the horizon, they preferred to capture this one moment with their minds instead. It was the first time that they got to witness something so spectacular, that simply taking a picture of it and considering it done would be such a waste. It wasn’t long before the ocean had started to turn into a deep red colour too, and it was just so mesmerizing watching the sky turn from crimson, to maroon and then to a soft pink towards the end of it all. 

In fact, Jaehyun was so engrossed in watching the sunset that he did not notice the fact that Doyoung had come a lot closer, and he only noticed this when Doyoung placed his head on his shoulders. Looking down, Doyoung, once again, had a blissful smile on his face, with his soft and delicate features being accentuated by the beautiful colours of the sunset. It reminded Jaehyun of the late night talk they shared in Gangwon-do, and he could not help but smile as he reminisced all the times that they had shared together.

“Jaehyun…” 

“Hmm?”

“As much as I still hate you for endangering my life today to some extent, I really appreciate you doing all this for me. It must have been difficult, because you know me… I’m picky and all, but I’m just really happy and honoured that you cared enough to plan this all out.”

Doyoung paused, taking a deep breath of the fresh, salty breeze that he so loved, before speaking again.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so distant as of late and I know we have things to talk about, many things to be honest, but for now, let’s just enjoy what we have, hmm?”

“Sure, I can do that.” Jaehyun replied, but in his mind, he already knew what he was going to do. 

_ Just one more day, Jaehyun. Patience is a virtue they say, but you have waited long enough. No more stalling, no more secrets, because you are going to be a brave soul and tell him how you feel. Rejection or not, doesn’t matter, at least you tried, and if you need to let go, you can do it with no regrets. _

********

With the sheer amount of fun Jaehyun and Doyoung were experiencing during their last minute getaway to Boracay, it did not come as a surprise that it was already their final day in this island paradise. Like they always say, good things do not last forever, and this was just the perfect epitome for that wise analogy. 

To be very fair to Doyoung, especially since Jaehyun was the one who decided that “endangering his life” was a good idea, it was Doyoung’s turn to choose what they wanted to do and to Jaehyun’s surprise, he had actually suggested they go snorkelling in the day and do some shopping in town for souvenirs and interesting trinkets. This was Operation: Relax Kim Doyoung, and it was not like Jaehyun could say no either, though he did laugh in disbelief at the plan initially, only to be nudged in the sides with Doyoung’s bony elbow. 

“I know I’m not one who’s so keen on the great outdoors, but this is literally what people come here for, and that is to dive and snorkel. Jeno’s expecting me to tell him stories of the trip so that he could bring Renjun there one day and you know how he is. I’ll be labelled as an idiot for not going into the water here, so yes, Jae, I am willing to do it.” He explained confidently, but it was obvious that he was a little nervous, and this was clear in the way he was unable to hold his gaze for more than 5 seconds. 

After clinging onto Jaehyun like a koala for a good 3 minutes once they were in the water, all while lamenting at the fact that he regretted all his life decisions, it became such a peaceful experience once Doyoung mustered the courage to actually swim and explore the coral reef nearby. Of course, he did not let go of Jaehyun’s hand though, and the latter was more than happy to comply with his best friend’s needs. They saw quite an abundance of marine life, ranging from schools of fish, to giant turtles, to lionfishes to moray eels, and Jaehyun could not have been happier knowing that this was probably the best footage that he had managed to capture (apart from Doyoung’s antics, of course). It surprised Jaehyun once again when Doyoung dived closer to the corals, before coming back up and speaking excitedly of a beautiful mantis shrimp that he managed to see, which he found extremely adorable. 

Then again, Jaehyun had already accepted the fact that he was whipped for his best friend, so no matter what he did, he would probably still find him cute anyway.

By now, it was safe to say that Operation: Relax Kim Doyoung was a success, but not quite. They still needed to get the elephant in the room out of the way, and though the both of them did not say it out loud, they just knew that tonight was probably the best time to get rid of it once and for all. They had already known each other for almost 2 decades at this point, some words could just go unsaid and if it were even remotely possible, they could probably converse telepathically. 

The day passed by quickly, and based on Jaehyun’s observation alone, it was safe to say that there was still no hint of awkwardness between the two of them, whether it was walking in each other’s arms as they strolled past the small shops near their resort or fed food to each other during dinner. Doyoung seemed relaxed, carefree and most importantly, happy — all things that Jaehyun had not seen 6 months prior to this trip. However, that sentiment began to change when Jaehyun stepped out of the shower and found that Doyoung was no longer reading his book in the living room. He was there before Jaehyun stepped into the shower, so where could he possibly be? All his things were still here, so that was a good sign, he supposed, and the only thing that was no longer in the room was the extra keycard and Doyoung’s sandals. 

Jaehyun’s first instinct was to shoot Doyoung a text, until he realised that the latter had also left his phone behind, but what he did find was a folded piece of paper with a handwritten note, that read in Doyoung’s round handwriting, “I’ll be at the beach. It’s time for us to talk, don’t you think?”

And with that, Jaehyun did not waste any more time changing into a loose long-sleeved shirt and a pair of bermudas, before finding himself running to the beach that was thankfully, a part of their resort’s grounds. It was not a big area either, thank heavens, and in that very moment when he was greeted with open space, all he had to do was turn his head to the right, and there was Doyoung decked in a white t-shirt and dark blue bermudas — in other words, it was quite similar to Jaehyun, but after being best friends for so long, it did not come as much of a surprise when they found that they had matching items in their wardrobe. 

This reminded Jaehyun greatly of the fateful early morning in Gangwon-do, but the differences between the two situations were clear as day. Firstly, they had grown into full fledged adults now, and it was probably safe to say that they had already found their places in this world. Now, it was time to find each other. Secondly, they were on their own now in a different country, which showed just how much autonomy they were granted with now. The pair were no longer influenced by their friends or family (even though they were the ones constantly asking if the two were going to get together any time soon) or societal norms — it was just the two of them now, the two of them against the world. Lastly, it was the obvious change in beverage, which only proved how much they had grown since. Back then, they were sipping on hot chocolates, and now, they were sipping on beer from the bottles. It blew Jaehyun’s mind really, but after taking a deep breath of the cool ocean breeze in an attempt to ease his nerves, it was time he faced the music and with that, he took a slow stroll towards Doyoung and sat beside him on the sand. 

Doyoung was expecting this though, so he did not get a shock this time around, but he did make space on the makeshift mat that he had made, which was really just a combination of two beach towels that Doyoung had borrowed from the shared pool. After that, Jaehyun found himself being handed an ice cold bottle of beer, which Doyoung had already opened somehow. Frankly, Jaehyun did not need the alcohol to deal with the issue between them, but maybe Doyoung did, so he took one long swig of beer, a sign that he was ready to tear down any walls that he might have unintentionally built. He was going to bare it all, and by the looks on Doyoung’s face, he was glad he did so. 

“Here,” Doyoung motioned, after rolling out an extra towel on the beach to make an even bigger mat, “Let’s lie down, I think we’ll be more relaxed that way.”

They continued lying down in comfortable silence for quite a while, occasionally sitting up for another swig of beer before lying back down again. Now this was probably what absolute bliss felt like — being able to breathe in the sea breeze that made one feel as if they were truly away from all the stresses weighing them down back home, and surrounded by the sound of the waves lapping the shore and colliding with the rocks, as well as being enveloped by the clear night sky with stars twinkling like diamonds and evident constellations. However, what was most important was the person by their side whom they pretty much spent a lifetime with, through all of life’s trials and tribulations.

“We’re here to talk, aren’t we?” Jaehyun asked in a slightly joking and casual manner, breaking the silence and cutting through the tension, eyes looking up at the stars with a hand behind his head, “Then again, you know how they say that good friends could sit in silence and feel like they had the best conversation ever. I suppose that’s us, isn’t it?”

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung paused, but it was a lot shorter this time around, “Do you like me?”

Now that was what caught Jaehyun off guard, simply because he had spent all this time believing that Doyoung knew nothing of the way he felt. And it did not help that it was the reason behind as to why he felt that it was okay to be so open with his displays of affection. Unfortunately (or fortunately in some way), here he found himself feeling like a deer in the headlights, but it was also then he realised that Doyoung was probably waiting for some kind of answer. 

There was no point hiding it anymore since the information was already known, and so Jaehyun answered with the only fitting words he could think of at the moment. He answered as calmly as possible, despite his palpitating heart, and he was glad that the tone he spoke with showed no evidence of what was going through his head.

“Yeah, I do. H-How did you know though?” He asked, turning towards Doyoung, even though he was initially scared to do so, but he figured that it was probably best to make eye contact at some point with such a serious topic. 

“You’re not exactly subtle, though I am aware that you think you are.” Doyoung answered, chuckling at Jaehyun’s incredulous question, “All the effort you went through to make my favourite meals, even when I was hardly around to watch you make them, the fact that you remembered the types of drinks I have depending on my mood… There were so many things you did for me that I can’t even count, but this trip has to be the biggest clue yet.”

“Really?”

“You remember, don’t you? You remembered what I told you about how I’d wish for the ‘love of my life’ to confess to me in such a place. And believe me, you were the only person who knew this, even Taeyong and Johnny have no idea.” Doyoung’s eyes were looking into Jaehyun’s now, and even though it was so dark around them, Jaehyun could swear that Doyoung held the whole universe in his eyes, and all the other good things in this world.

“Well, it is true that I did plan this trip with this in mind, but the major intention was to get you your well deserved rest, trust me.” Jaehyun answered sincerely, there was really no other way around it now, but he had to admit that he was slightly embarrassed at the revelation, and he was more than glad that it was actually dark around them — Doyoung would not be able to see his blushing cheeks, or ears for that matter.

“And frankly, I’m glad it’s you.” Doyoung answered quickly, looking down at his feet and fiddling with his fingers, something he did when he was shy. 

“So why did you avoid me then?” 

_ Shit, Jaehyun, you idiot, why did you say that? _

“It’s simply because I felt that you deserved better. I’m so different from you, Jae, and I’m not sure how long you’ll be able to keep up with this attitude of mine. You’re so relaxed while I’m pretty much the opposite; You’re incredibly positive, as if the whole world could collapse and you’ll still be perfectly fine with that. I’m not like that, Jaehyun. And for the most part, you’re just you, and I mean incredibly good looking, way too talented for your own good and just… way too nice.” Doyoung looked slightly dejected, but he did say it as if it was a matter of fact, which only broke Jaehyun’s heart, and he definitely was not prepared for what he was going to hear next.

“So yes, I did avoid you, because it was the only way I knew how to perhaps push you into getting to know new people and realise I wasn’t an option. Guess that didn’t really work, huh?” 

Jaehyun was truly at a loss for words by now, because, once again, here he was wondering what he did in his past life to deserve someone like Doyoung. The boy was a perfect package in his eyes, with him being smart, hardworking, altruistic and simply adorable to look at. It was just strange to hear how low he viewed himself as compared to Jaehyun, when the latter thought that Doyoung was his whole world. 

They were back to a state of silence once again, taking a lot more swigs of beer than usual, and it was not long before both their beer bottles were officially empty. Jaehyun was still finding it within himself to find the proper words, while Doyoung was still reeling from the fact that the alcohol might have given him a sense of false confidence to wear his heart on his sleeve. However, all it took was one look at the stars for Jaehyun to come up with the best analogy yet, and a part of him wanted to give himself a pat on the back for it. Though he felt his toes curl at the thought of what he was going to say, he was pretty sure that Doyoung would get the message. 

As he said before, Doyoung was smart, and besides, he was a Literature student too. He’ll get the hint. 

“Doie, do you want to know something?” Jaehyun spoke again, breaking the silence the second time, but this time around, he felt the weight on his shoulders gradually getting lighter and lighter, “Look at the stars, there’s literally so many out there.”

“What are you trying to say, Jae?”

“I want you to try focusing on just one star. It doesn’t have to be the biggest or the brightest, just the one that you feel is your favourite. If you stare at it long enough, don’t you realise that everything starts to disappear?”

Doyoung was furrowing his eyebrows now, just like a curious rabbit, finding his favourite star, and it so happened to be a star from the Ursa Major constellation, one of Jaehyun’s favourites. As much as it was unexpected of him to have a favourite constellation, it was a known fact among their friends that Jaehyun had always loved learning about the stars and until now, he still did it from time to time. He continued to look fondly at Doyoung’s side profile, and it was just so beautiful to see Doyoung’s eyes light up at the phenomenon. If Jaehyun could, he would have kissed him then and there. 

“And that’s how I feel about you.” 

With that, Doyoung turned to Jaehyun with glassy eyes now, clearly touched by the words and the message that Jaehyun was trying to drive at, and the smile on his face gradually got wider when he began to internalise what Jaehyun just said. 

“It broke my heart listening to you say all those things about yourself, Doie. While you were thinking all those things, I just wanted you to know that you were literally my whole world back then and even until now. Not only are you physically attractive in my eyes, but you are also smart, witty, hardworking and so, so giving. You don’t have to do big things to be great, because you did more than enough for the people around you, and I have to admit, sometimes you did a little too much for others. I didn’t need better, because I had you, and frankly, I didn’t know what I did in my past life to deserve you too.”

“Well then, I didn’t know you were so good with your words.” Doyoung replied shyly, and thank god this confession did not happen in the day for him either, because he would simply look like a cooked lobster. 

“Was it enough to convince you, Mr Literature Major and a soon-to-be valedictorian?”

Doyoung only scoffed at that remark, but nodded, and answered with a sincere look in his eyes, “Yeah, it was. I trust you, Jae, and besides, we’re not getting any younger so there’s no harm giving this a shot right —”

Jaehyun had no idea what overcame him at that moment, perhaps it was the sentiments of happiness and love taking over his body all at once (or perhaps it was the alcohol too), and without thinking one bit, he found himself leaning forward to give Doyoung a quick peck on the lips. As he distanced himself away to register Doyoung’s shocked expression, eyes wide as golf balls, that was when he realised that he should not have done that. The guilt ended quickly though, when he felt two hands on his collar, pulling him close once again, and it took him a good 10 seconds to realise that his crush of 7 years was kissing him back. Once he accepted it though, Jaehyun immediately felt the warmth spread through his body, but it was also an electrifying feeling as he felt his heart rate increase once again. 

The kiss was deep and passionate, and it sure felt as if it was more than what first kisses should be. There was no sense of shyness whatsoever, just longing and love as the both of them finally found each other. It also felt as if the world had slowed down for the two of them, and it literally felt like it was truly the both of them against the world, ready to take it on together. Nobody knew how much time had passed, with the both of them being so lost in each other’s lips that felt as if they were made for the other, and perhaps it was truly fate that brought them together. 

As the two parted for air, there were no words that needed to be said, and all they could do was show their biggest smiles to one another, before Doyoung enveloped Jaehyun in a hug and said in a tone that tugged at Jaehyun’s heartstrings, “Thank you for loving every part of me, Jae.”

“And thank you for loving me too.” Jaehyun replied. 

After looking into each other’s eyes lovingly for the nth time that night, that was the time when Doyoung whipped out another 2 bottles of beer, opening them easily with a bottle cap opener and handed one to Jaehyun. 

“Where did you get all this beer from?” He asked, laughing as he took it. 

“I asked the hotel for 6 bottles and they gladly gave it to me in a cooler box. And besides, it’s our last night here before we return back to our normal lives. I hate thinking about it though, but with you by my side,” Doyoung paused, putting his hand over Jaehyun’s that was placed on the mat. “I think things would turn out a lot better.”

“And I’ll be sure to keep it that way. Cheers to everlasting love?” Jaehyun said, as he tilted his bottle in Doyoung’s direction.

“Now, I still don't know where the hell you got the gift of speech from, but yes, here’s to everlasting love.” Doyoung answered with a smile, clinking his bottle against Jaehyun’s, a sign of a promise that he would do everything to keep. 

And the same went for Jaehyun too.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have made it to this point, you guys are truly gems and I really, really hope you enjoyed what you just read. Apologies if I made any mistakes though and I'm also sorry for the fact that my writing is so rusty TT.TT Perhaps it's time I start focusing on my writing skills for long fics, but with university, I have to admit that's a little hard to do as of now. For the time being though, I will be focusing more on writing Twitter AUs, and feel free to interact with me on Twitter or my CCs! Let me know what you guys think, I'd really love to hear it, and till then, I'll see you guys again in the next one! ^_^ 
> 
> To my dear prompter, if you are here, I really hope you enjoyed what I wrote for you. So sorry that it's so long hhhh, but do let me know what you think!! You can DM me, CC me or leave a comment here! I'd love to know who you are and fret not, I don't bite! ^_^ Have a great one ahead and please stay safe and healthy amidst this pandemic!


End file.
